Naruko, Ninja Vixen
by HinataTheHolyKnight
Summary: When Naruto is attacked at nine years old, Hinata risks her life to save him and ends up almost dieing. Enraged Naruto unleashes Kyuubi's chakara and his or should I say HER future is changed forever. fem!naruhina/possible fem!naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! This is my first ever story and I'm hoping that it will be one that you all enjoy reading. I been meaning to write this fic but I never got the courage to actually write it… But not anymore! This fic contains hardcore yuriness as well as probably a yuri harem later on. So without further ado here we go!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto... If I did there would be more romance... AND YURI! ^^

**Prelude**

(On the battle field)

The Kyuubi no kitsune's roar shook the land as its nine tails lashed out across the forest just outside Konoha. Destroying trees and sending shockwaves out across the bloodied landscape, littered with bodies, as the beast continued its rampage toward the village.

"It's coming this way! We have to hold the line until Yondaime arrives!" yelled Jounin captain, jumping out of the way of a falling tree.

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!" shouted another Jounin throwing a handful of kunai toward the fox.

The battle waged on as shinobi after shinobi sacrificed their lives desperately fighting to save their home. Until when all hope seemed lost their savior, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, emerged from the chaos riding atop the head of a giant, reddish-brown toad.

"Minato!" a voice shouted from behind the blonde shinobi.

An aged man appeared behind the legendary Hokage. With long, white hair down to his lower back sticking out in all directions pulled back into a low ponytail. The man was clad in a red kabuki outfit, with red wooden sandals, and a large scroll across his back. It was Jiraiya of the sannin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, it's good to see you. How is the frontline holding up?" asked Minato calmly, as he turned to address the self proclaimed toad sage.

"It's not going well. We're throwing everything we can at it but we can't even slow the damn thing down! If this keeps up we're going to be wiped out!" yelled Jiraiya in frustration.

"Order everyone back to the village wall I'll take over from here." replied the blonde.

It was then that the white haired sannin noticed the small wrapped bundle being cradled in Minato's arms.

"I-is that…" Jiraiya trailed off solemnly.

"Yes… This is Namikaze Naruko… My daughter." answered Minato softly, glancing down warmly at the sleeping baby girl in his arms.

The infant had a small tuft of bright blonde hair on her head and three thin whisker marks on her cheeks, making her quite adorable looking.

Realization lit up the sannin's haggard face, as well as a sad smile.

"She's beautiful… What about Kushina?" questioned Jiraiya.

He received no reply as the Yondaime's expression fell and sorrow flashed through his usually bright blue eyes. He unconsciously held the little bundle in his arms closer to him, as he fought back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I see…" muttered Jiraiya fully understanding what the look meant. "So you're going through with it then?"

"Yes, there's no other way."

"But sealing the fox in your own daughter? Are you really okay with forcing such a burden on her?" Jiraiya tried to reason with him.

"How could I ask anyone else in Konoha to give up their child for this when I wouldn't give up my own to protect our home?" asked young Hokage, to which the sannin simply bowed his head in defeat.

"Will you do something for me after I am gone?" questioned Minato, Jiraiya nodded to him. "Tell the council I wish that Naruko be seen as a hero in our village. For by containing the fox in her tiny body, she is saving them all."

"I-I will…" mumbled Jiraiya softly.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei. It was truly an honor to be the student of the infamous supper pervert." smiled Minato, making Jiraiya chuckle briefly before turning back to the battlefield as the Kyuubi let loose a mighty roar.

"It's time, take care of yourself ero-sennin." Minato chuckled flashing one of his trademark foxy grins. Jiraiya nodded curtly before vanishing in a poof of smoke, fully knowing it would be the last time he saw his blonde haired student again.

**XxXxX**

(Hokage tower a few hours later)

Sarutobi sat at the Hokage's desk holding a familiar bundle in his arms, a tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the top. Jiraiya stood leaning against the window frame behind him, a melancholy look on his face.

"So everything went okay with the seal correct?" inquired the Sandaime.

"Yeah there were no complications at all," responded the self proclaimed Toad Sage, "are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yes," sighed Sarutobi, "I believe it's for the best…"

"Alright it's your call. I better be heading off now, I've got some contacts I need to check on in my spy network." said Jiraiya opening the window, to jump out it.

"Don't forget to stop by every once in a while to say hi," replied Sarutobi, thinking for a moment before adopting a perverted grin. "Oh and don't forget to send me a copy of your latest book when you are finally done with it."

"Oh ho ho of course I will! I just need to do some more "research" before it's ready…" the two shared a perverted giggle for a minute before Jiraiya jumped out the window and into the night.

Sarutobi chuckled for a while longer then got up walking to the door.

"Now then, let's get you over to the orphanage shall we Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked the small blonde haired boy in his arms…

**XxXxX**

(nine years later, streets of Konoha)

Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life. Today was his birthday and just like on every single birthday he had, he was being attacked by someone and didn't know why. However, this time he wasn't being chased by some angery villagers, but by three leaf shinobi who looked like they were chunnin.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!"

"TODAY'S THE DAY YOU PAY FOR ALL THE POEPLE YOU MURDERED!"

"BUT I HAVEN'T HURT ANYBODY!" cried Naruto desperately.

The only reply he got was a sudden, agonizing pain in his right shoulder, causing him to cry out and stuble falling to the ground. He looked back to see what caused the pain to see a kunai lodged deep in his shoulder. The three leaf shinobi instantly surrounded him, cutting off any hope he had to escape.

"P-please don't hurt m-me... I didn't kill anyone... I'm n-not a monster..." blubbered the terrified blonde looking up at his attackers.

"Like we would believe any of your lies you bastard." sneered the shinobi on Naruto's right side. Delievering a brutal kick to the boys ribs, causing him to yelp in pain.

The others joined in, smiling as they kicked and punched the defenseless child. Naruto curled into a ball to try to fend off the blows, but it did little to cusion the pain.

'Please! S-someone help m-me! I don't want t-to die!' yelled Naruto in his head.

**XxXxX**

Hinata wasn't having a good day. She was walking home in her pale, blue kimono she had worn to the festival today. The festival happened every in celebration of the day the Yondaime had given his life to kill the Kyuubi. She was sad that she hadn't seen Naruto at the festival at all today.

Today was his birthday and she was hoping to tell him she liked him today. Ever since the day he saved her from three bullies who were picking on her when she was yonger, she had started to watch him in sercret. She admired him for his confidence which she sorely lacked, he was her inspiration. Everytime she felt bad for messing up during her jyuuken practice, or when one of the elders had called her a failure, all she had to do was think about him and it gave her the strength to keep trying, no matter how many times she messed up. After a while she had developed a huge crush on him, but was just too nervous to tell him. She could barely keep from blushing everytime she even saw him.

She had spent the whole day yesterday gathering her courage to tell him today. And now she walked home disappointed because she couldn't find him and didn't know if she could ever work up the courage to tell him again.

'W-why a-am I s-so weak...' Hinata thought degectedly. 'e-even if I c-could t-tell him it w-wouldn't m-matter s-someone as st-strong as he is c-could never l-like a f-failure like m-m-me...'

Tears streamed down her face as she continued down the road to her home lost in her thoughts.

Faint shouting in the distance caught her attention. Curious, she did a few hand signs focusing chakra into her eyes liek she had practiced.

"Byakugan." she whispered faintly, activating her bloodline, the veins around her eyes buldging out slightly. She gasped in shock a moment later at what she saw.

'Oh no! T-there attacking Naruto-kun!' she thought panicked, 'I-I have to get help!'

She was about to run to get help but when one of the three raised a kunai in his hand, her body acted on its own.

**XxXxX**

Naruto's whole body hurt, he had blood all over his head from the attack and he was sure he had a couple broken ribs. His vision was fading as he barely held on to conciousness as the hits slowed before stopping completely. He lay still tears streaking down his cheeks, hoping that if he didn't move they would be discouraged and leave him alone but luck was not on his side.

"Let's finish this before someone shows up." sneered the shinobi on Naruto's left side. He pulled out a kunai from its pouch on his thigh and raised it above his head to finish off the boy.

'S-so this is how it ends...' thought Naruto sadly, 'I-I guess it doesn't matter, no one cares about me. The only person who was ever nice to me was Iruka-sensei and the old man... Everyone will be happier when I'm gone. After all, I-I'm just a demon...'

Naruto braced himself for the inevitable, but strangely he heard foot steps running towards him. He wrote it off as someone comming to watch the demon be slain.

"Burn in hell you filthy demo-AHH!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see the shinobi who had been holding the kunai on the ground unconcious, the other two beside him glaring at the girl standing infront of him facing his attackers in a strange fighting stance.

'What's going on? Why is she defending me? Wait I've seen that hair style before! Yeah she's in my class! What was her name again? Hanita? Hanati? Wait it was Hinata!' thought Naruto in shock as he staired at the indigo-haired girl who came to his rescue.

"H-Hina-na-ta?" the blone choked out.

"What do you think you're doing you little bitch?" snarled the shinobi.

"You'll pay for that!"

Hinata stood her ground glaring daggers at the two who dared to hurt her crush.

"I wont let you hurt Naruto-kun!" she declared firmly, cheering herself for not stuttering. "Even if I die I will protect my Naruto-kun with my life!"

The fact she had called Naruto her's was missed by her and the other two but not by Naruto whose eyes were wide with shock. He tried desperately to yell at her, tell her to run but his voice failed him and he couldn't get his body to work.

The two chunnin attacked Hinata with a flurry of punches and kicks as Hinata weaved and dodged as best she could striking out when she saw an opening. She held her own at first but was soon overwhelmed and caught by a right hook to the side of her head that sent her tumbling to the ground.

Hinata tried to get up but yelped in pain as one of the attackers kicked her in the ribs and knocked the wind out of her. The two closed in on her as she tried to catch her breath and push herself off the ground. The chunnin flipped her over with another kick to the side so she lay on her back staring up at them.

"Well I gotta hand it to you little girl you put up a much better fight than the demon did. So as a gift we will let him watch you die before we kill him."

"N-no leave h-her alone! I-I'm the one you want!" yelled Naruto finally finding his voice.

"Aww look at that the little demon doesn't want us to hurt his little whore! How sweet!" they laughed.

"Don't worry you'll join her in hell soon enough." the other said smiling as he pulled out another kunai and pressed it to Hinata's neck ready to slit her throat.

Hinata smiled softly over at Naruto, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-naruto-k-kun... I t-tried..." she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"No..." Naruto whispered under his breath. His eyes locked with Hinata's eyes. 'I have to save her! Get up damnit! GET UP! Damnit! DAMNIT!'

The two shinobi smiled wickedly at the horrified look on the blondes face. They turned back to the Hyuuga girl so they could watch the light fade from her eyes when they slit her throat. But before they could commit the act a bright red light erupted from behind them. They whipped their heads around and what they saw paralyzed them with fear.

Standing where they blonde had once been laying was a girl who looked about 9 or 10 years old, wearing the same torn up clothse as the boy. She had long blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back a heart shaped face, and 3 whisker marks on her cheeks.

Crimson chakara swirled around her violently, full of bloodlust and malice. Her body began to change, becoming feral. Her canines lengthened into fangs, the whisker marks on her face became thicker and more defined, the nails on her grew into thick, razor, sharp claws, and when she opened her eyes, they stumbled backwards in fear as blood red eyes with slitted pupils glared back at them with hatred. The girl growled at them like an animal and crouched down on all fours ready to attack.

"Wh-what the hell! Y-you really are a monster!"

"S-stay back y-you... you demon!"

The girl roared in rage flaring the red chakara around her before launching herself at the two adversaries as they attempted to flee. Meanwhile Hinata stared in awe and fear, having seen the her care free blonde crush turn into the blonde vixen who viciously attacked the two chunnin without mercy

'W-what's g-going on... Why did N-Naruto-k-kun s-suddenly turn into a girl? And wh-what is that red chakara?' thought Hinata frantically.

"Naruto-kun w-what happened to you?..." whispered Hinata. She shakily pulled herself up to her feet and staggered towards the girl Naruto and the two chunnin, which now lay on the ground bloody and broken.

"P-please *cough* please d-don't kill us." begged one of the shinobi.

"W-we promise we w-wont ever attack you or th-that girl again *cough* h-have mercy." choked the other.

They were barely holding onto conciousness, both covered in gashes all over their bodies, their clothse soaked in blood.

"MERCY?" the blonde growled out, her voice filled with venom, "did you show Hinata mercy? Did you show me any mercy? NO! You don't deserve any mercy... The only thing you two deserve... IS DEATH!"

Naruto brought her hand back prepared to end their miserable existence when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind.

"STOP!"

Naruto froze at Hinata's voice as the shy girl clung to her tightly.

"Please stop Naruto-kun, please don't kill them! I don't know why they attacked you or why you look like this but I know this isn't you! I can't bare to see you like this, so full of anger and hatred. So please... Please stop, don't become a monster..." Hinata cried into Naruto's shoulder. Her tears soaking the back of Naruto's jacket.

'monster...'

The word echoed through Naruto's head and she felt her heart twist in pain from Hinata's words. The red chakara faded and disappeared around Naruto and her demonic features disappeared as well. Raising up her hands her heart clenched at the blood that covered them.

"I-I'm sorry Hi-Hinata-chan..." whispered Naruto before she collapsed into Hinata's arms.

"Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata, craddling Naruto as best she could lowering the blonde to the street.

Hinata quickly activated her byakugan to make sure her crush was alright, but to her shock all of Naruto's wounds were already healed, not even leaving any scars. Not noticing anything wrong with her Hinata sighed in relief but hissed in pain as she let out the breath as pain shot through her chest realizing that she probably had a cracked rib.

With great care she drug herself and Naruto over to a neerby tree and sat down leaning against the truck of the tree, craddling the blonde girl's hear in her lap running her fingers through Naruto's new, long smooth hair.

"What happened to you Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered to herself as she gazed at Naruto's round face. 'N-Naruto-kun makes a really cute girl...' she thought for a second before shaking her head to get rid of the strange thought, her cheeks turning a familiar tint of pink.

Despite herself she glanced down over Naruto's body curiously...

'I wonder what she... No! I-I shouldn't it's not right... B-but...'

Her curiousity got the better of her and she activated her bloodline. Her face instantly turned beat red, steam poured out of her ears and a trickle of blood dripped down from her nose before her head fell backward against the tree.

One word leaving her lips as she fainted.

"Beautiful..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, it really gave me some stuff to think about when writing this chapter and I am looking forward to review for this chapter as well. So with out any further a do lets get it started!**

**Chapter 1: I'm a what?**

(2 hours later, unknown location)

Naruto groaned as he woke up to the sound of water dripping. Taking a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and take in his surroundings he realized he had somehow woke up in what looked like the hall of a sewer of some sort.

'What happened? How the heck did I get here?' thought the confused blonde.

His head was spinning as he tried to sort out his jumbled mind but couldn't remember anything. Shaking his head, somehow not noticing that his hair was a lot longer than it used to be, he started down the hall way to try and find a way out of the sewer.

After wondering aimlessly through the seemingly endless maze of hallways, he found himself standing in a large room that was partially flooded with an inch or so of water. At the end of the room stood a huge bared gate being held closed by slip of paper with the kanji for "seal" written on it. Walking into the room he stopped a few feet away from the gate.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" mutter Naruto, his face scrunching in confusion at how… girly his voice sounded. It was then that he finally looked down at the water around his feet and paled when he saw his reflection.

Staring back at him was a nine year old girl with golden blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on her cheeks, wearing a familiar bright orange track suit.

Naruto just stood there staring blankly at the reflection for a few minutes. Waving his right hand back and forth, and watching as the girl did the same before… he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY AM I A GIRL? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Naruto ranted frantically flinging his arms around wildly and pacing in front of the cage.

Unknown to the blonde, a figure emerged from the darkness behind the gate and walked into the light to reveal a beautiful young woman. She looked to be around twenty or so and stood about 5'11". She had blood red hair that flowed down to her mid back, with high cheek bones and full red lips. She wore a formal burgundy yukata, with pink cheery blossom petals on it that fell down to her ankles. Her most amazing features however were the two fluffy fox ears on top of her head and nine long fox tails flowing gracefully behind her. The tails and ears were the same blood red as her hair as well as her eyes, with slitted pupils.

The woman watched with an amused smile, showing off her long canines, as she watched the blonde ranting for a few minutes before deciding to make her presence known.

"You know, you're really cute when you rant like that kit." she purred.

Naruto shrieked at the sudden voice behind her and whipped around to face the woman, her eyes wide with surprise. His reaction caused the woman to giggle, which sent a pleasant shiver up Naruto's spine, as he beheld the beauty before him.

"W-who are you? Do you know where we are?" demanded Naruto taking a hesitant step back, ready to run if the woman decided to attack him.

"We are inside your mind kit, and as to who I am, to be honest I never really had a name," replied the fox woman coyly, "however, most people know me as the Kyuubi no kitsune."

Naruto gasped and took a couple steps back from the cage, fear and confusion in her blue eyes.

"H-how? The Kyuubi is supposed t-to be d-dead! Everyone says t-the Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill it!" stuttered Naruto, her eyes widening when she noticed the nine tails swaying lazily behind the red haired woman.

"Actually that is only half true, he did sacrifice his life to defeat me, but he could not kill me." Corrected Kyuubi, "There are very few beings, other than another demon, that could kill a bijuu especially me. So instead he sealed me inside a baby who had just been born… Inside of you, kit."

Naruto reeled back as if he'd been struck, and his expression changed from shock, to sorrow as his head dropped.

"I-is that why the villagers hate m-me? Why they beat me up and try to kill me?" asked Naruto, his voice trembling. "Because I have you inside me?"

"Yes," replied Kyuubi, her voice filled with regret and sadness, "and for that I am truly sorry kit, it's my fault you suffer, and I understand if you hate me because of all the pain I've caused you." The fox woman lowered her head in sadness and waited for the blonde to snap and start cursing at her.

"I don't believe you."

Kyuubi's head shot back up to stare at the blonde in astonishment.

"There is no way you could be Kyuubi," continued the blonde firmly. "Every story I've heard about the Kyuubi says that it was a huge vicious monster that destroyed everything in its path and killed thousands of innocent people without even caring! So a beautiful, kind, and caring girl like you couldn't be the fox."

Naruto smiled his patented foxy grin when he finished his rant, which Kyuubi returned with a grateful smile.

"Thank you kit, it feels really nice to hear you say that and I promise to try to make it up to you someday for all the pain you've had to go through because of me." Kyuubi flashed Naruto her own foxy grin.

They stayed like that for a few moments smiling at each other until Kyuubi broke the comfortable silence.

"Now then, you're probably wondering why you are here, and why you look like a girl right?"

Naruto nodded his head and patiently waited for her to continue.

"Well that's because you really are in fact a girl, and your real name is Naruko. But up until now had a seal on you that hid your gender." explained the vixen.

(Author's note: From this point on in the story Naruto will be referred as Naruko and as a girl.)

"I'M REALLY A GIRL?" exclaimed Naruko her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"That's right kit. Your 100% natural born, fully functional female, and a pretty cute looking one at that." replied the demon woman, giggling at her host's priceless expression.

"B-but! Why would I have a seal on me to hide my gender?" questioned Naruko, after taking a moment to get over her shock.

"For the same reason you were never told about me, to try to protect you." said Kyuubi evenly, continuing at the questioning look she was receiving. "Simply put kit, if the village knew you were a girl things would have been a lot worse for you than they already are. You most likely would have been raped and molested on top of everything else you have experienced."

Naruko's face dropped noticeably and mumbled out an incoherent response. Kyuubi gave her a sorrowful expression sympathizing with the nine year old, giving Naruko time to gather her thoughts.

"So why do I look like a girl now? Did the seal wear off or something?" asked Naruko curiously, shaking off her previous depressing thoughts.

"It broke when those two chunnin were about to kill that lavender eyed girl who was trying to defend you earlier."

Naruko turned her head to the side in confusion, making Kyuubi try to resist the urge to try and glomp the nine-year old from how cute she looked. A moment later the confused look changed to one of terror as the memories of her attack earlier flooded into her mind.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata! Is she ok? What happened?" Naruko asked frantically running up and grabbing the bars of the cage, in front of Kyuubi.

The older vixen winced and covered her sensitive ears as Naruko continued to throw frenzied questions at her not giving her a chance to respond. She tried a couple times to get the blondes attention but to no avail as Naruko seemed lost in her panic. An idea came to her mind and she smiled deviously noticing the whisker faced girl was right up against the bars.

"Oh man I hope she's not hurt! I have to get out of here and find her before it's too-hmm!" Naruko flushed red in embarrassment when her rant was suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft, full, red lips pressed against hers.

Kyuubi held her lips to Naruko's lips for a couple seconds sighing inwardly at the halt of the shrieking voice. Pulling back slowly she smirked at her hosts beet red face and dazed expression.

"There now that I have your attention, zip your lip and pay attention or I'll have to kiss you again got it?"

Naruko nodded dumbly in response, unconsciously bringing her hand up to touch her lips. Kyuubi snapped her fingers bringing Naruko out of la la land.

"As I was saying, Hinata is fine you took care of those bastards who attacked you and the Hokage took you both to the hospital shortly after the two of you passed out. She's resting in the hospital bed right next to you. Now, before you start throwing questions at me left and right I think this would be a good point for us to take a break. You've been through a lot today and your body and mind need to rest for a while. You and I will talk later when you wake up ok?"

Naruko sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Kyuubi smiled and gave the blonde an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Good night kit." said Kyuubi sweetly.

"Good night Kyu-chan." replied the blonde with a grin, her cheeks tinted pink.

With that Naruko faded from the seal and drifted to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Hinata couldn't be happier. She smiled to her little sister Hanabi, sitting in one of the pews, as her father led her down the aisle to the church altar and to the one she loved. When they reached the front of the altar her father smiled softly down at her and she hugged him tightly, before letting go to stand beside her love.

"You look so beautiful Hinata-chan." came the soft voice beside her.

"T-thank you, you look really nice too." replied Hinata blushing prettily.

"We are gathered here today, to bear witness to union of these two lives. If anyone among us can give reason they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Began the Hokage, who at her fiancé's insistence, agreed to be the one to wed them.

There was a moment of pause to make sure no one had any objections. One of the Hyuuga elders looked about to say something, but a massive killing intent shot at him from her father, her sister, her teammates, and just about everyone else in the room, including the Hokage, shut him up.

"Good, Naruto do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. For better or worse. In sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Hinata couldn't keep tears of joy from streaking down her cheeks at those two little words, she had always dreamed of this day and now it was happening!

"And Hinata, do you-"

"I do!" Hinata practically squealed in happiness, earning a chuckle from the Hokage.

"Then by the power invested in me by the citizens of Konoha, I pronounce you married! Naruto, you may kiss your bride."

Hinata turned towards the one standing beside her as her veil was lifted and she stared lovingly up at the blonde, haired, whisker marked woman standing before her. Naruto cupped he cheek gently and leaned down and kissed Hinata passionately. Hinata threw her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her with everything she was worth.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan." whispered the blonde woman breathlessly.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan…"

**XxXxX**

Hinata shot up in bed, her cheeks burning red and panting softly.

"D-did I-I just dream t-that I was m-marrying Naruto-kun? A GIRL Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered in shock.

"Wow didn't know you were like that Hinata-chan, must have been a great dream…"

Hinata shrieked and fell off the hospital bed she was in at the unexpected voice. She quickly recovered and glared at her best friend Tenten, who was giggling like mad, sitting in a chair right next to Hinata's hospital bed.

"That wasn't funny Tenten-chan…" pouted the heiress, as she climbed back on to the bed.

Tenten just grinned at her from her chair. Hinata sighed knowing she could never stay mad at the brunette weapons enthusiast. Even though Tenten was a year older than her, she had been Hinata's best friend since they were 6 years old. She was the only person Hinata was never nervous around and felt she could just be herself around her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I just couldn't help myself." teased Tenten.

Hinata smiled softly and held out her arms to her friend, which Tenten immediately responded to and hugged Hinata happily. The two giggled with each other for a moment before separating.

"So how are you feeling Hinata-chan? You've been out for almost a day, we were all worried sick about you when we heard what happened." asked Tenten.

"I'm okay I guess, my ribs are sore though." replied Hinata with a slight wince.

"I'm not surprised the doctor said you had 2 cracked ribs when the Anbu first brought you in. Do you remember what happened at all?" Tenten inquired.

"Yeah a bit, what about Naruto-kun is he alright?" questioned Hinata with a worried expression.

"See for yourself." replied Tenten pointing to the other side of Hinata's bed.

Hinata turned her head and gasped as she saw the cute blonde haired girl from before sleeping in the bed next to her. Hinata stared wide eyed at the girl her jaw falling to her bed. Tenten laughed at her friend's reaction and shook the young Hyuuga back to reality.

"W-what happened t-to him?" stuttered Hinata.

"We don't know, from what the doctors said there's nothing wrong with him. He's just… a girl now." explained Tenten. "They were hoping since you were there that you knew why."

Hinata shook her head and explained all that she remembered from the attack and Naruto's strange transformation. Tenten smiled proudly at Hinata as the heiress when she finished, impressed with her friends determination to save the guy… err girl… person, she had a crush on.

After a few moments the door opened in walked the Hokage and Hiashi walked into the room. Tenten stood up and bowed politely to the two while Hinata nodded her head to them from her bed. The old Hokage smiled as he returned the gestures, and Hiashi simply nodded his face blank.

"Good morning Hinata, I hope you are feeling alright this morning?" greeted the Hokage cheerfully.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, I-I'm feeling m-much better n-now." Hinata replied with a shy smile.

"Hinata…" spoke Hiashi in a stern tone.

Hinata turned her gaze to her father preparing herself for the scolding she knew was coming.

"Y-yes f-father?" answered Hinata her voice shaking slightly under her father's intense gaze.

"Your actions have brought honor to yourself and the clan Hinata, I am proud of you." said Hiashi a small smile on his lips.

Hinata blinked in shock at her father's words. Not once had he ever complimented her for anything and now he was telling her he was proud of her?

"I-I d-don't u-underst-stand…"

"You showed true courage yesterday with your defending of Uzumaki-san's life at the risk of your own. You also showed impressive fighting skill in defeating a ninja, as well as wounding two others, who were far more experienced than you are. For this you have brought honor to yourself, and demonstrated the strength of the Hyuuga clan." explained the Hyuuga head.

Hinata smiled softly at her father and nodded her thanks to her father. Who returned it by placing his hand on her shoulder and gave her a proud smile. Tenten resisted the urge to go awe at the touching family moment. She knew how hard Hinata had worked to make her father proud of her and now Hinata had finally gotten it.

A soft groan and movement broke the moment and everyone turned their attention to the waking blonde girl in the other bed.

"Man my head hurts…" muttered the blonde, rubbing the sleep from her eyes then turning her focus to the small group next to her.

Her eyes landed on the indigo-haired Hyuuga sitting up in the bed next to her and gave her a foxy grin making the shy Hyuuga blush and smile back softly.

"Hey good morning Hinata! I was worried about you. You're not hurt are you?" greeted Naruko enthusiastically.

Hinata's blush got darker and she shook her head to show she wasn't hurt. Naruko's smile got bigger happy that the girl wasn't hurt. The Hokage smiled at the two before coughing to make his presence known.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I know you're full of questions and there is a lot we should discuss-"

"Naruko." interrupted the blonde.

"What?" asked the old man confused.

"Naruko," the blonde repeated simply, "that's my really name right? Before you had that seal placed on me to turn me into a boy?"

"H-how did you?" asked the Hokage in shock.

"Kyuubi-chan told me when I was inside the seal." explained Naruko calmly.

The Hokage and Hyuuga head stared wide eyed at Naruko, while Tenten and Hinata had looks of confusion and fear as they looked from the blonde to the Hokage. The same thought was on everyone's mind.

'Kyuubi?'

**A/N: Alright I know it wasn't the most action packed or romantic fluffy chapter. I'm still setting everything up for the story line and all but hopefuly there will be more romace/action in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated especially if you are pointing out something that confused you, a mistake I made, or some inconcistancy. I can't get any better if no one tellls me where I messed up right? Until next time! Morrighan, goddess of light watch over you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you once again for the reviews it's really helped me a lot to decide where this story is going. I've been getting some mixed reviews on if people think this should be a harem or not so when you submit a review for this chapter please include whether you think this story should be a harem or not, thank you! Now let's get to it! STORYLINE ALL SET! READY! GO!

**Chapter 2: Special training trip?**

(Konoha hospital, 8:30am)

Naruko yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she woke up to the familiar white ceiling of the hospital room. Yesterday had been very stressful, too stressful if you asked her. It had taken nearly two hours yesterday to explain her encounter with Kyuubi to the Hokage and everyone present. She giggled softly as she remembered the looks of horror on Hiashi and the old man's faces after she got done. She thought the poor guy was going to have a heart attack, luckily he didn't. Although, it took Naruko half an hour to get him to calm down when he started freaking out about it.

Naruko sat up and grunted as she stretched out her arms. Her face softened into a small smile as she looked to the other occupant in the bed next to hers still fast asleep. Explaining to Hinata and Tenten that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her was almost harder than accepting it herself. She had hoped that the two, especially Hinata, would be her friends but was afraid they would hate her like everyone else when they found out the truth about her. Luckily for her that wasn't the case.

(Flashback yesterday evening.)

Naruko sat in bed fidgeting with her hands, unable to meet the gaze of Hinata and Tenten. The two girls stared at her in shock at what they had just herd.

'N-Naruko-chan has t-the Kyuubi s-sealed inside her?' thought Hinata. 'D-do all the adults know about t-this?'

'I can't believe Naruko-san has the Kyuubi in her.' thought Tenten sadly. 'I can't imagine how that must feel.'

Hinata broke the silence after finally shaking off her shock.

"I-is this w-why t-those m-men attacked y-you?" she asked softly.

Naruko stiffened but seemed unwilling to speak. Seeing this, the Hokage decided to speak up.

"Actually the answer is both yes and no. You see it is because of the Kyuubi that they attacked Naruko. However it is not because it is sealed inside of her. It is because they think Naruko IS the fox. They are too blinded with their hatred of the fox to see that Naruko is the one who saved not the fox itself." explain Hiruzen, his voice filled with contempt for the villagers.

Hinata and Tenten looked ready to cry thinking of all the pain Naruko had gone through. Naruko simply kept her head down in silence, waiting for the angry curses she knew were coming soon. She squeaked cutely when she felt someone pounce on her and wrap their arms around her.

She looked down to see that Hinata was now lying on top of her with her arms wrapped around Naruko's waist and was crying her eyes out into Naruko's chest. The blonde's eyes widened with worry, fearing she had done something wrong.

"Hinata I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I-I didn't mean to upset you!" pleaded Naruko franticly.

"N-no it's not that… I-I'm crying b-because I'm sad th-that you had to be alone for s-so long because of something that wasn't your f-fault." replied Hinata. "I-if I had known I-I could have been your friend earlier so you wouldn't have had to be lonely all the time."

"Y-you mean y-you'd really be m-my friend e-even knowing wh-whats inside me?" Naruko stuttered out.

Hinata lifted her head and smiled softly up and Naruko and nodded yes, tears still falling down her cheeks. Naruko smiled with happiness and wrapped her arms around the lavender eyed girl on top of her and hugged her close, crying in happiness. Hinata returned the embrace and the two cried together hugging.

The Sandaime chuckled at the cute scene genuinely happy Naruko had a friend. Hiashi watched his daughter's actions with interest at how bold his daughter had been at that moment. Tenten on the other hand was mentally cheering her shy friend and wishing she had a camera so she could show Ino and Sakura at the academy.

(End flashback)

Naruko felt tears of joy start to well up in her eyes at the happy memory of having her first real friends her age.

'**I'm glad everything is working out for you so well kit.'**

Naruko jumped and whipped her head from side to side at the sudden voice.

"Kyuubi-chan? Is that you?" asked the blonde aloud.

'**Yep, and it's probably best if you don't talk out loud or someone might think you're going crazy or something. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it.' **replied Kyuubi

'Okay… how are you talking to me?' thought Naruko.

'**It's simple really, when your demon blood awakened it aloud a mental link between us since I'm the source of your demonic blood.'**

'Demonic blood? What are you talking about?'

'**Well to put it simply… You're becoming a half demon…'**

"WHAT!" screamed Naruko, startling Hinata awake with an adorable squeal.

"N-Naruko-chan a-are you okay?" asked Hinata, looking at her with worry.

"Hehe sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to wake you." answered Naruko scratching the back of her head with an apologetic smile.

Hinata blushed brightly from her secret crush calling her –chan. Though the blonde didn't seem to realize she had done it. Yes she still had a crush on the blonde surprisingly she didn't mind that Naruko was really a girl. She didn't think it really mattered Naruko was still the same as always right so there wasn't really a big deal was there?

"I-it's okay Naruko-chan, w-why did you scream?"

"It's nothing I was just having a chat with Kyuubi-chan and something she said surprised me that's all. You can go back to sleep now if you want." said Naruko with a smile.

Hinata smiled softly back at her then laid her head down and fell back asleep.

'**Nicely done kit why don't you come inside the seal before you wake up the entire hospital?'**

Naruko grumbled back at her as she was pulled into her mindscape and into the seal.

(Inside the seal, mindscape)

Naruko opened her eyes gazing at a familiar giant cage and the red-haired beauty within them. Kyuubi smiled at her host while Naruko pouted at her expectantly.

"Alright I'm here now what do you mean I'm turning into a half demon?" she demanded.

"**This was actually supposed to happen err sort of…" **replied the vixen sheepishly.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"**Well it has to do with how the seal was designed. The original plan was for the seal to take half of my chakara and slowly merge it with your chakara to make my power your own. Kind of like one last gift the Yondaime was giving you to make up for the burden he was setting on your shoulders since he knew you would have a hard life." **explained Kyuubi.

"Okay so did the plan change for some reason?"

"**Yes because of those bastards who attacked you. The process of merging our chakara's was meant to take from the time I was sealed until you were 16 to be completed, so that the potency and demonic properties of my chakara would be filtered through the seal so that it didn't harm or change you in anyway. However, something you should know about demonic chakara is that it is very in tuned to emotions. Specifically most negative emotions such as anger, rage, hatred, etc… but also to a feeling of desperation and a desire to protect those close to you."**

"So what's that got to do with anything?"

Kyuubi sighed at her host's denseness. That was one of the first things she needed to change.

"**Naruko, what did you feel when those men were going to hurt Hinata do you remember?"**

"Hm… well I just felt that I didn't want to see her get hurt. I really wanted to save her and hurt those guys." Naruko thought out loud.

"**Exactly, you were desperate to protect her. You wanted to make those men suffer for what they were about to do to her. My chakara reacted to those feelings and forced the seal open more than it should have so you could save her. Now my chakara is merging with yours at a high rate and the seal can't filter it out. As a result the chakara is changing you into a half demon."**

"Wow that's so… COOL! Does that mean I'm going to get tails and ears like you? can I turn into a giant fox?"

Kyuubi sighed again as Naruko continued to ramble lost in her own little world.

'**She's at it again. I swear it doesn't matter if she's sad, mad, happy, or just freaked out the girl just can't seem to shut up and think for a second. I'm definitely going to have to nip that problem in the butt soon before it gets worse.' **thought Kyuubi shaking her head.

"**Naruko…"**

No response.

"**Naruko…"**

Still no response.

"**NARUKO!"**

"Huh? You say something?"

"**Will you calm down and focus? This is very important!" growled Kyuubi irritated.**

"Sorry guess I just got carried away." Naruko grinned sheepishly.

"**Kit, this is really serious. Because your demon blood has awakened you are now a danger to everyone around you. Without proper training you can hurt yourself, the villagers, and even your friend Hinata."**

Naruko's expression instantly sobered at the thought of hurting her new friend.

"Alright I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan I'll pay attention." the blonde replied softly.

"**I'm sorry for saying that kit I know how much it means to you to have a new friend and that's why you need to take this seriously. So that you can protect her and everyone else you care about from others and from yourself." **explained the red-haired beauty, offering the young girl a comforting smile.

Naruko returned the smile with her own determined one and nodded her head for the fox to continue.

"**Now than, during the next year or so your body is going to be changing to that of a half demon. Most likely you start to look for lack of a better word more feral. The most likely changes will be your nails will grow into thick sharp claws, your eyes will become slanted, the whisker marks on your cheeks will become more pronounced, and your canines will get longer. The more dramatic changes that will only happen when the transformation is complete is your human ears will disappear and you will get a pair of fluffy fox ears on top of your head like mine and you will grow your first tail."**

"Wow that is so cool! Wait you said my first tail? Will I grow more than one tail like you?" asked Naruko.

Kyuubi nodded her head with a smile glad that her host was finally taking this seriously.

"**Yes a demon's power is represented by the number of tails they possess. As you get stronger you will unlock more tails increasing your strength drastically. Growing your first tail signifies that your transformation is complete." **

Naruko listened very intently to Kyuubi's words as she spoke. Memorizing every word she spoke so that she could protect her friends.

"**Because of all this I believe the best option for us is to leave the village for a couple years to train you."**

"A couple years?" shouted Naruko in astonishment.

"**You must understand half demons are very dangerous and unpredictable when they begin to awaken their demon blood. Since they are not full demon they often time become overwhelmed by blood lust and can go into frenzy. Attacking anything and anyone near them even people they know. When this happens there is only one way to get through to them. They either have to be restrained until the frenzy wears off, or they need to be near someone very important to them. The one who is the most precious in the world to them. May it be a family member, a friend, a lover, or a spouse. Only they will be able to calm the half demon, and for you I think that person may be your young Hyuuga friend." **the fox had a sly smile when she finished her little speech.

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruko completely oblivious to what the vixen had just implied.

"**Because you have already experienced loosing yourself to blood lust to a small degree at least when those men attempted to hurt Hinata. That desire you felt to make them suffer was blood lust. Though it wasn't that much it still should have taken you a little while to snap out of it but immediately when Hinata grabbed you, the blood lust faded. So whether you know it or not, I believe Hinata is very important to you and so I think it is best she come with us. We will have to discuss this all with the Hokage and Hiashi-san later today."**

Naruko looked ready to protest but quickly reconsidered at Kyuubi's stern gaze.

"Alright I'll talk to the Hokage and Hinata's dad today when they come to visit."

"**Actually I'd like to talk to them myself, as well as to the young Hyuuga girl"**

"How the heck would you do that? It's not like they can come into my mind right?"

"**Actually that's exactly what I'm going to have them do." **countered Kyuubi with a coy smirk.

"Huh?"

"**There is a clan in Konoha called the Yamanaka clan who specialize in mind jutsu. They can enter your mind and see all your memories and even control your body. I want you to ask the Hokage to have one of the Yamanaka to come to the hospital so that they can all enter the seal so I can speak with them myself alright?"**

Naruko simply nodded her head dumbly, amazed that there people who could actually go into your mind and see your memories.

"**Now I think we have talked enough for now and the lavender eyed girl is waking up. All these long winded explanations are starting to get to me. Hopefully we won't have too many more of them." **Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh okay guess I'll talk to you later than Kyuubi-chan." replied Naruko happily waving to the vixen.

Kyuubi smiled and returned the kind gesture as her host faded from the seal.

(Konoha hospital, 10:00am)

Naruko woke up just as Hinata was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She grinned at her friend when Hinata turned to her, who returned it with a shy smile, blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." greeted the blonde happily.

"G-good m-morning Naruko-ch-chan." replied Hinata shyly, blushing even darker at Naruko calling her chan again.

The two began to talk lightly with each other sharing a little about themselves, well mostly Naruko sharing and Hinata shyly stuttering out a few words now and then. After barely keeping down the horrible hospital food they were forced to eat for breakfast and talking for about an hour the Hokage showed up as well as Hiashi to visit and check up on them.

"Good morning Naruko-chan, Hinata-chan I trust you are both feeling better?" greeted the old Hokage warmly.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, I'm feeling m-much b-better now." replied the shy Hyuuga with a small bow, then bowed to her father. "G-good morning otou-sama."

"Good morning choujo-chan (**A/N: **eldest daughter)." replied the Hyuuga head with a kind smile, which Hinata returned.

"And what about you Naruko are you feeling any better?" asked the Hokage turning his attention to the blonde.

"Yeah I'm feeling 100% but Kyuubi wanted me to tell everyone about something we talked about this morning." replied Naruko with a surprisingly serious face.

Everyone listened with intently as the blonde told them everything she and Kyuubi had talked about, with Kyuubi talking her through most of it. The Hokage and Hiashi looked to be in deep thought of what the Uzumaki had told them, while Hinata was blushing like mad.

'A c-couple ye-years alone w-with Naruko-chan? A-am I r-really that s-special t-to her?' were a few of the thoughts running through the happy young Hyuuga's mind.

"Anbu." Said Hiruzen with authority.

Two Anbu black ops appeared kneeling before him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Have Inoichi Yamanaka report here to me immediately." ordered the Hokage with a wave of his hand.

With a chorus of "Yes Hokage-sama" they disappeared via shunshin (**A/N:** did I spell that right?).

"Hiashi-dono what do you think of all this? Would you be willing to allow Hinata-chan to accompany Naruko-chan on this trip if I allow it?" questioned the Hokage turning his attention to the Hyuuga head.

"I will have to with hold my decision until after we talk with the Kyuubi but thus far I do not see any reason not to let her go it might do her some good to get away from those stuck up old prunes on the Hyuuga council."

Hinata's face showed a mixture of shock and happiness, while her eyes had stars in them as she stared at her father. Naruko simply beamed a huge grin that nearly split her face in half that could give a certain green spandex clad jounin's good guy pose a run for its money.

'Did you hear that Kyuubi-chan?' Naruko exclaimed happily in her mind.

'**Yes I heard that kit, don't get your hopes up too high though he still needs to talk to me and there is also the problem that the Hyuuga council might not like their heiress running off for a couple years to train with you.' **replied Kyuubi calmly.

After a half hour there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." stated the Hokage.

The door opened and in stepped a tall man with long platinum blonde hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes. The man walked up to Hiruzen and greeted him with a low bow.

"You requested to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked politely.

"Yes thank you for coming Inoichi-dono we have need of your clans mind jutsu." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"For what may I ask?" questioned Inoichi straitening back up.

"We would like you to take me, Hiashi, and Hinata into the seal on Naruko-chan's stomach to speak with the Kyuubi." said the old man simply.

"What?" shouted Inoichi shocked. "B-but Hokage-sama you-"

"It's alright Inoichi trust me on this nothing bad is going to happen I promise you." Hiruzen assured him.

"A-alright Hokage-sama… if you are sure I trust you." said Inoichi hesitantly before going through a dozen or so hand signs.

"Secret Ninja Arts: Mass Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The hospital room around them seemed to sway before disappearing into complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Naruko, Ninja Vixen! I'd like to thank everyone once again for reading and reviewing my story. It's really nice to hear from each of you about what you think of my story and to hear where I need improvement. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! STORYLINE ALL SET! READY! GO!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... If I did Hinata would have bitch slapped Sakura when they were younger for how she treated Naruto. ^^

**Chapter 3: Friendly chat with a demon?**

(Inside the seal, 10:40am)

The group opened their eyes at the sound of dripping water. Taking in their surroundings they found themselves standing before the large gate that held the fox. Sarutobi, Hiashi, and Inoichi stood on guard, ready to fight or flee at any sign of danger. Hinata hid slightly behind her father nervously while Naruko simply grinned.

Soft footsteps caught their attention and the adults tensed while Hinata hid more behind her dad's leg. Out of the shadows walked the nine tailed vixen with a pleasant smile on her face as she eyed her new guests.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan!" greeted Naruko happily.

"**Hello kit I see you brought everyone like I asked."** replied Kyuubi smiling at her host. **"Welcome to my humble abode Sarutobi, Hiashi, Inoichi, and Hinata I am Kyuubi. It's nice to finally meet you all in person."**

She bowed politely to them and they returned it respectfully though cautiously.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama I have to admit this was not what I expected meeting you would be like." said Hiashi in an even tone.

"**Indeed I can imagine it isn't, but I can assure you that I have no intention of harming any of you."** replied Kyuubi with a chuckle. **"Now then I believe you had some questions you wanted to ask me Hiashi concerning the training trip Naruko told you about?"**

"Yes I can understand the reason Naruko-san gave us earlier but I can't help but feel there might be other reasons why you want Hinata to go?" asked Hiashi in a fatherly tone.

"**You are very wise Hiashi. You are correct there are a couple other reasons I'd like for Hinata to come with. The first and less serious is that I think it would be good for Naruko to spend time with a girl her own age since she has no knowledge of how to be a girl. Also because Hinata is the first real friend Naruko has had that's her age and taking her away from that wouldn't be good for her especially at such a point in her life."**

Hiashi nodded in understanding, not only would Naruko be going through the same changes every girl started to go through at her age, she would also have all the demonic changes so she would need someone during that time her own age to talk to and be there for her. Kyuubi took a moment to let him take in what she had just said. Once she was sure he understood she continued.

"**The other reason is I believe there maybe some hidden power inside of Hinata." **

Everyone looked surprised at Hinata who felt nervous under everyone's looks.

"A hidden power you say?" asked Hiashi eyeing his Hinata with curiosity.

"**Yes, when Naruko lost control the other day she was covered in a cloak of demonic chakra and had anyone tried to touch her they would have been burned by it. However, for some reason Hinata was unaffected by the chakra completely. It's very unusual and I'd like to uncover that reason while we are on this training trip."**

"I see, this is certainly unexpected. Do you have any idea as to what that reason could be?" asked Hiashi pondering this new development.

"**I don't know, it could be something from your clan's bloodline or something else."** commented Kyuubi.

"I will have to look into this, perhaps I can find something in the Hyuuga records about the Byakugan having an effect on demonic chakra." Hiashi said deep in thought.

"**So is there any other questions you have about the trip?"** asked Kyuubi.

"Yes I was worried about whether or not there would be anyone else going on this trip with you. Sending two nine year olds off alone without any protection doesn't seem to be the best idea, and I'm not going to trust my daughter's safety to just anyone." spoke Hiashi in a fatherly tone.

"**Of course Hiashi I'm well aware that even though I can help teach them I can't do much to protect them except giving Naruko more of my chakra which will probably just cause more problems with the seal. That's why I wanted you to come, Sarutobi so we can discuss who would be the best choice to come with us on this little trip." **replied Kyuubi in agreement.

"I assumed it might be something like that," responded Sarutobi knowingly. "Did you perhaps have anyone in mind Kyuubi-sama?"

"**Yes I did have one person in mind, who put the gender seal on Naruko?" **asked Kyuubi.

"His name is the Toad Sage of the Sanin, who were my students. He was also the Yondaime Hokage's sensei." explained Sarutobi already having a good idea what the vixen was thinking.

"**Ah yes I know of him, isn't he also the author of a certain series of very popular adult novels? Even among us demons he is well known as well as among the summons."** commented Kyuubi. **"He is a seal master if I remember correctly, do you know if he happens to know any demonic chakra suppression seals or perhaps some restraining jutsu?"**

"Yes I believe so, would you like me to see if he will be willing to train you Hinata-chan and Naruko-chan?" replied the old Hokage.

"**Yes if it is not too much trouble for you. Would you find this arrangement acceptable Hiashi?"** questioned the vixen turning her focus to the clan head.

"He would be an excellent sensei for Naruko-san, but what of Hinata? She will need someone who can teach her the more advanced forms and techniques of the Jyuuken and Byakugan. I doubt Jiraiya has very much knowledge of such things as well as if he decides to teach them element affinity techniques he will need someone who is either a water or earth type affinity since Hinata will most likely be one of those as the rest of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi pointed out, worried that his choujo-chan's training would be neglected somewhat while the Sanin focused on the Uzumaki girl's.

"Not to worry Hiashi-dono I believe I have the perfect solution for this predicament." the old Hokage cut in with a smile.

"What do you propose Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Do you remember the incident with my old student Orochimaru experimenting on children a while back?"

"I believe so; he was attempting to make it so the children could use the wood style jutsu of the Shodaime as well as his ability to control the bijuu. It was barbaric and I heard none of the infants survived the experiments." replied Hiashi with venom in his words that someone would do something so monstrous.

"Yes it was a horrible thing to see, however not all the infants perished. One of them survived and we later found out that my fallen student had succeeded."

"You mean the child actually can use wood style jutsu and the Shodaime's abilities?" asked Hiashi astonished.

"Yes, his name is Yamato and he is one of my Anbu. As you know wood style is made by combining water and earth style so I could have him accompany Hinata-chan and Naruko-chan on this journey and he could teach Hinata earth or water no matter which she has. As for the problem with the Jyuuken and Hinata's Byakugan; both Yamato and Jiraiya are excellent at analyzing fighting styles and techniques if you were to send a few scrolls on some of the basics you would like Hinata to learn they could instruct her in them as well as whatever else they wish to teach her and when she returns you could focus solely on her advanced Jyuuken and Byakugan training? If I know Jiraiya the first thing he's going to do is have them focus on chakra control which I hear is essential in your clan's fighting style correct?" suggested Sarutobi with wisdom and logic in his voice.

"That actually might be possible, Hinata wouldn't start the more advanced training until she is at least 13 so she could learn from reading the scroll as long as she has someone who can understand the scrolls and explain it to her. I also think it would be good for Hinata to learn jutsu and techniques from outside the clan. Most of the Hyuuga believe that our Jyuuken style is perfect in every way. That learning other ways to fight makes us weaker. Perhaps if Hinata can show the clan how much stronger we can become by employing other techniques we can change that about the Hyuuga." mused Hiashi smiling down at his daughter, who smiled shyly and blushed.

Even though he had not said it out loud Hinata could tell by his look at his tone that he was putting his faith in her to change the Hyuuga for the better.

'I-I won't l-let you down otou-sama.' thought Hinata confidently.

"I agree to these terms and will allow Hinata to accompany Naruko-san on this journey." stated Hiashi with authority.

"**As do I, now if there are no more questions I believe that concludes our meeting, we have been talking for quite some time and the children still need to let their bodies rest. I think you could also use a rest as well Inoichi. It must not be easy for you to maintain this jutsu for such a long period of time." **commented Kyuubi

"Yeah, it does use up quite a bit of chakra." commented Inoichi in a tired voice. "Although, I actually do have one last question for you Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"How will you explain all of this to the council? The attack on Naruko, her turning into a girl, letting her and a Hyuuga travel with one of the sannin before they are even ninja? Not to mention that almost everyone though out the village felt the chakra flare and anyone old enough to remember the Kyuubi's attack is sure to have recognized it."

"I already have it covered Inoichi-dono." replied Sarutobi with a clever smirk. "We are going to inform them that the three ninja who attacked Naruko-chan and Hinata-chan were trying to kidnap Naruko-chan to sell her bloodline to one of the other villages and Hinata-chan stepped in to save her friend."

"But Hokage-sama Uzumaki-san does not have a bloodline does she?" asked Inoichi confused.

"You're right she doesn't have one." confirmed Sarutobi.

This simply made Inoichi look even more confused as well as confused Hinata and Naruko, Hiashi simply looked to be in thought.

"**Oh I see where you're going with this. That's very cunning of you Hiruzen, if I didn't know any better I would say you had some kitsune blood in you."** chuckled Kyuubi.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama, saying that Naruko-chan had a hidden bloodline would explain why she was attacked. Many villages would pay a lot of money to get their hands on one of our ninja who possess a bloodline and what better target than an orphan that everyone hates? Women from clans are at a much higher risk of this because women are considered weaker than men so they wouldn't put up as much of a fight, as well as they could be used as… Chamber maids…" explained the Hokage practically spitting out the last part with venom and disgust.

The other males in the in the room got stern hard looks on their faces and Hiashi unconsciously put his hand on his daughter's shoulder pulling her protectively to him. Hinata and Naruko looked confused not understanding exactly what that meant but from the looks on the adults faces they, could tell it was something bad.

'Used as sex slaves…' thought the men and Kyuubi in anger.

Sarutobi took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"We will tell them that Hinata-chan found the ninja trying to kidnap Naruko-chan and tried to save her since there wasn't anyone else around. When Naruko-chan saw that Hinata-chan was in danger her bloodline activated in order to protect Hinata-chan, which was the flare of chakra everyone felt. We will say that they are going on this trip to help Naruko-chan control her bloodline without putting anyone in the village at risk and that Hinata–chan is joining her, so that Naruko-chan has a friend with her though this tough time in her life."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I don't think that will convince anyone who knows that the Kyuubi is sealed in Uzumaki-san." said Inoichi carefully.

"You're right again Inoichi-dono but then again this story isn't meant to convince them." said Sarutobi simply.

"**It's meant to convince the children Naruko's age. No doubt they will want to understand everything and a bloodline would be the perfect cover to explain her demonic features when she returns and why had the gender seal on her when she was younger." **Kyuubi finished for Sarutobi who nodded his head in confirmation.

"I see that could work, this could even get Uzumaki-san some respect among her classmates for having a bloodline when she goes to the academy as well." mused Inoichi thoughtfully.

"**Now that that is over I believe we are done here good night Hiashi, Inoichi, Hiruzen, and Hinata." **bid Kyuubi with a small bow.

The other's returned the action saying their farewells and Inoichi transported them out of the seal.

(Konoha hospital, 3:15pm)

The small group woke up in the hospital feeling slightly dizzy from the after effects of the jutsu except for Inoichi who was used to it. Sarutobi spoke briefly with Inoichi before dismissing him.

Naruko grinned over at Hinata who returned it with a blush and a small smile.

'T-three years a-alone with Naruko-chan?' she thought happily. Yeah they would have their senseis with them as well but she was too lost in her own thoughts to care about that.

"Well I believe I should be taking my leave, the two of you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow so until then make sure to get plenty of rest. If you will excuse me Hiashi-dono, Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan." bid Sarutobi with a bow.

"Good bye Hokage-sama." replied Hiashi and Hinata respectfully with their own bows.

"See ya jiji!" exclaimed Naruko earning a chuckle from the old Hokage as he left.

"I will see you first thing tomorrow choujo-chan, Naruko-san perhaps you would like to join us so we can get you some new clothes?" asked Hiashi.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Naruko instantly protested.

"Well, besides that they are torn up and bloody because of what happened, you will need more clothes for your training trip and you obviously do not have any clothes for a young lady do you?" questioned Hiashi calmly.

Naruko shook her head no face fallen.

"B-but most of the stores won't even let me inside of them… This is the only clothing I could afford because I don't really have much money…" mumbled Naruko sadly.

Hinata saddened hearing this and Hiashi frowned angrily that the villagers could treat a child so cruelly as to deny her the bare essentials she needed to survive. However a thought crossed his mind that made him smirk.

"Tell me Naruko-san how many people know that you are really a girl?" he asked.

"Only you, Hinata-chan, Inoichi, and jiji." answered Naruko not really understanding.

"So tell me, how will anyone know who you are when they don't know you are really a girl?" he asked and smiled even more when he saw realization hit the young blonde who grinned back at him. "Besides, even if they knew who you were do you really think they would dare refuse to let you in when you are in the company of the most powerful clan currently in Konoha?"

Seeing Naruko begin to protest again he cut her off.

"And don't worry about money I will take care of all the expenses. It's the least I could do since you saved my daughter's life."

Naruko grinned up at the clan head and thanked him. With that Hiashi left and the two nine year olds fell back asleep still quite tired from everything that had happened. Naruko and Hinata both had a smile on their faces happy that their lives seemed to be finally getting better.

(Next day, Konoha shopping district, 11:00am)

Naruko didn't know what to do. She was currently walking next to Hinata with Hinata's father to a store to buy her some new clothes and everything she would need for the training trip. What was unnerving was the looks they were getting… They weren't hateful sneers or disgusted glares like she was used to, they were smiles! Everywhere they went people would smile at her and sometimes wave. A few times she even herd some women giggling about how cute she looked with her pigtails and what she was wearing. Hiashi had brought her some of Hinata's clothes that she could barrow for today until she got her new ones. She wore a plain black pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt that said, much to her carnage, "Daddy's Little Princess" in bright pink glitter on the front of it.

She blushed in embarrassment, after much debating and insistence from Hinata she had decided to let Hinata put her hair into pigtails. The strange thing was Hinata couldn't remember having a shirt like that in her closet… though she didn't say anything because she thought Naruko looked adorable. It wasn't like she didn't like the hairs style in fact she loved it but all the attention she was getting was starting to make her regret her decision.

'**Come on kit it's not that bad. It's better than all the nasty glares you usually get right?'** commented Kyuubi inside her head.

'…'

'**Oh come on you're not still upset about this morning are you? I know it's embarrassing hearing that stuff but you needed to know about your body and everything I told you!' **

'Shut up! Because of all the stuff you said I almost peed myself because I was too nervous to go to the bathroom and see my, you-know-what!'

'**Kit there's no reason for you to be embarrassed about your body, you have to get used to it sometime and the sooner the better.'** replied Kyuubi in a lecturing tone.

Naruko merely grumbled in response trying to tune the fox out.

"Here we are." Hiashi's voice broke her from her thoughts and they had come to a large ninja supplies store.

Naruko remembered this store as she had been thrown out of it only a few months earlier by the owner when she had tried to buy some kunai to practice her kunai throwing for when she was old enough to enter the academy.

Hiashi could see Naruko's unease and figured the blonde must have had a less than pleasant experience here. Hinata saw it two and placed a reassuring hand on Naruko's shoulder. Naruko smiled nervously at her and they all walked in together.

"Oh good afternoon Hyuuga-sama is there anything I can help you with today?" greeted the clerk.

"We do not require assistance we can find what we need on our own thank you." replied Hiashi coldly.

The clerk shivered at the Hyuuga's icy tone and went back to his work.

"Choujo-chan why don't you go help Naruko pick out a new outfit for you and her as well as extra clothes your trip and any undergarments you may need in the future? I will take care of getting your ninja tools." suggested Hiashi.

Hinata blushed realizing that her father had meant she should get some training bras for when they started to "develop." Naruko followed Hinata to the back where they began to look through clothes.

"Hey Hinata-chan what did your dad mean by that?" asked Naruko.

Hinata turned deep red at the question knowing she would have to explain it.

"H-he m-meant w-w-we sh-should pick o-out s-some b-bra-as f-for w-when o-o-our ch-chests st-start to g-get b-bigger." She barely stuttered out.

Naruko grew wide eyed before glancing down at her chest and blushing almost a red as Hinata was.

'**Don't be so embarrassed all the time your breasts growing bigger is a natural part of female development kit. With any luck you will grow to have a very nice pair just like me.'** giggled Kyuubi teasingly.

'Sh-shut up!' Naruko screamed in her head, which only made Kyuubi giggle even harder.

The two nine year olds first came to the section where the ninja clothes were and began to look through things. Eventually they settled on some simple outfits.

Naruko's outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with mesh wires woven into the fabric with an orange spiral on the back. With matching black Anbu pants with a dark orange strip down the legs and a dark orange zip up hoodie.

Hinata's outfit matched Naruko's except for the color, she chose an indigo t-shirt with mesh wires woven into the fabric with a lavender colored Konoha leaf symbol on the back. With matching indigo Anbu pants and a dark lavender stripe down the legs and a lavender hoodie.

Pleased with their choices they headed to the undergarment part of the store both bright red with embarrassment and their clothes in their arms. Naruko stared in wonder at all the different shapes, sizes and colors of all the panties and bras in front of them. Some were simple, while others had complicated floral patterns stitched into them and others seemed to be nothing but strings!

'**Wow they have quite the wide variety here.' **giggled Kyuubi, **'I suggest you start with finding some panties.'**

"Kyuubi s-said we should start with p-panties…" mumbled Naruko.

Having been here before a couple times with her father, Hinata nodded and led Naruko to the section for kids their age.

"S-so what do we do? Just grab a couple pairs we like?" asked Naruko standing in front of the kids section.

"W-well we should t-try on a few i-in the dressing rooms t-to make sure they fit." stuttered Hinata

They sorted through the overwhelming selection for a while and picked out some that they wanted to try. Naruko followed Hinata over to the dressing rooms and entered their own rooms.

Naruko placed her small pile of panties on the bench then looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit she did look pretty cute in pigtails.

'Maybe being a girl isn't so bad.' she thought.

She heard Kyuubi giggle but didn't understand what was so funny so she simply ignored it and began to undress.

When she finally stood before the mirror completely naked and stared at herself. She trailed her eyes up and down her body with fascination. Studying every inch from her shoulders, to her small budding breasts, and small pink nipples. From her tummy, to her butt and vagina, then down her slim legs. All and all she was the perfect picture of a young nine year old girl standing around 4'6".

Her eyes traveled back up to her face still slightly round with traces of baby fat which made her look really cute. She carefully traced over her cheeks where her whisker marks would be. Earlier that day when Hiashi had arrived to pick them up he had brought one of the side branch members of the Hyuuga clan named Momoko, who was Hinata's personal servant and bodyguard since Hinata was a baby.

She had been brought there with Hiashi to apply makeup to Naruko's cheeks to cover up the whisker marks so that no one would see them and possibly recognize her.

Momoko was a very kind young woman who had turned 19 recently. She was tall and had a beautiful and slim figure with shoulder length hair pulled back into a bun.

Naruko's hands journeyed from her cheeks and began to explore her body timidly as if she were doing something wrong.

'**You know if didn't have to take off all your clothes you could have left your shirt on. Keep touching yourself like that and people will think you are a pervert.' **snickered Kyuubi.

Naruko blushed and grumbled a couple childish insults at the vixen make her giggle even more. Ignoring the fox in her head again, wow putting it that way it made her sound kind of crazy… she turned her attention to the pile of panties on the bench and began to try them all on.

She emerged from the dressing room a little while later to Hinata waiting for her, strangely with a very dark blush that covered almost her entire body.

(Flashback, 15minutes ago)

Hinata quickly pulled of her pants and panties and began to try on the ones she had picked out for herself. Always being shy, she was always nervous about changing in a public dressing room, afraid someone would walk in on her even though she knew the door was locked. So she always changed as quickly as she could and soon was fully dressed and had chosen which panties she wanted.

'I-I h-hope Naruko-chan i-is alright.' she thought. 'I-I g-guess it wouldn't b-be bad i-if I just checked o-on her would it?'

After a moment or two of getting up her courage she went through the necessary hand signs and activated her Byakugan only to have her entire body turn beat red the very instant she did.

Instead of finding Naruko trying on the underwear she had picked out she found Naruko staring out herself completely naked in the mirror while running her hands along her body. Hinata stared frozen watching Naruko's hands move up and down her body before shaking her head wildly.

Dark red from head to toe and feeling ashamed of herself, she exited the changing room, put back the underwear she didn't want, and stood outside Naruko's changing room to wait for the blonde with the rest of the clothes she had chosen, the blush never leaving her body.

(End flashback)

They walked over to put back the underwear Naruko didn't want and headed for the section where the training bras were.

Naruko and Hinata stared at the odd contraptions for a long time not having a clue how to even put them on let alone which ones to choose.

"Having a bit of trouble Hinata-sama?"

Both girls shrieked in fright dropping their clothes and Hinata jumped onto Naruko wrapping her arms and legs around the blonde who instinctively wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist to hold her up. They whirled around to where the voice had come from to come face to face with none other than Momoko. They older Hyuuga grinned at them with mirth in her eyes.

"M-Momoko-chan!"

"Hello Hinata-sama Naruko-chan forgive me I did not mean to frighten you." she greeted though the smile on her face told them she really did.

"Hey you're that girl Momoko from this morning!" Naruko declared, still not having put Hinata down.

"I'm glad you remembered my name Naruko-chan." Momoko said happily.

"W-what are y-you doing here Momoko-chan?" stuttered Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama thought you two might have trouble picking out bras that would fit you when you started to develop so he sent word to the compound to have me come here to assist you Hinata-sama." replied Momoko respectfully.

"Oh…" Hinata and Naruko said at the same time.

"Naruko-chan if you would kindly put Hinata-sama down, we can pick something out for you two." teased Momoko.

Naruko and Hinata blinked dumbly at her before looking down at their current position. They blushed bright red for what seemed like the billionth time that day and Naruko put Hinata down on her feet, both mumbling apologies.

Momoko chuckled at them and started to help them pick out some different bras. Measuring them around their chests and trying to estimate how much they would grow over the next couple of years.

After about half an hour Naruko, Hinata, and Momoko joined Hiashi at the counter with all their clothes and the equipment Hiashi had picked out for them. Hiashi paid for it all and they exited the store with their bags in their hands.

"I guess I should get this stuff back to my house. I'll see you later Hinata-chan, Momoko, Hiashi-san." said Naruko, turning to leave.

"Actually Naruko-san," Hiashi stopped Naruko with a hand on her shoulder. "You will be staying with Hinata at our home."

"WHAT!" Naruko and surprisingly Hinata shouted.

"Hokage-sama and I talked and because of the severity of the attempt on your life we decided it would be much safer for you to stay at the Hyuuga compound until your trip starts. It will also give you and Hinata a chance to get to know each other better and give you the opportunity to interact with other girls and learn how to be one." said Hiashi pulling Naruko along with him as the group headed to the Hyuuga estate.

"B-but what about my-"

"All of your belongings that you will need for your stay have already been brought from your apartment and placed in Hinata's room." Hiashi interrupted.

"M-m-my r-r-room?" Hinata asked wide eyed.

"But of course choujo-chan, Naruko-san is your friend after all so she will be staying in your room with you. I expect you to be a polite and courteous host for your guest Hinata." Answered Hiashi firmly but with a smile.

"H-hai o-otou-sama." replied Hinata.

She didn't know whether to jump for joy at her luck, or die from embarrassment about what might happen.

'This is sure going to be an interesting week.'

'**This is sure going to be an interesting week.'**

Thought Momoko and Kyuubi with a smile.

**N/A: Well there it is! Sorry I didn't update for so long but I wanted to give people enough time to vote on whether they want a harem or not, if you still haven't told me what your opinion on that is make sure to include it in your review. I'm planning on doing a time skip over the training instead of having to go through the mundane task of writing everything out and simply do some time skips when needed, let me know if you agree or disagree with this in your review. This is the last chapter completely devoted for story set up; the next chapter will hopefully start the action and romance so see you then! Morrighan, Goddess of Light watch over you all. ^^ **


	5. Announcement 1

**Announcement! **

I have an announcement! Over the last few weeks I have asked you all to vote on whether you wish for this fanfic to be a harem or not. Now the results have been very close however after taking in everyone's reason for their vote and my own personal thoughts on this fanfic I have decided… This will NOT be a harem. I repeat this will NOT be a harem. I'm sorry for any of you who wanted it to be one and I hope you will continue to read. Now that that has been decided I declare this story will be primarily yuri! I will be including most if not all of my favorite Naruto yuri pairings! ^^ To get some hints at the pairings you will most likely see check out my profile page!

For future warning, there will be at least two girls from the Naruto verse who will be futas in this story in the yuri pairings, I won't tell you who they are or who they will be paired with but just giving everyone a heads up. I shall try to update the next chapter as soon as I can so please look forward to it and review thank you.

Morrighan, Goddess of Light watch over you all.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off I must beg your forgiveness for not updating this story for soooooooo long! Our family ran into some pretty big financial troubles that forced us to give up many luxuries, internet being one of the very first. As a result I haven't been able to update or anything until now. I have continued to write chapters however, so I will hopefully be updating a lot more often now. Second I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Now then I believe it's time for me to stop talking and get on with the next chapter! STORYLINE ALL SET! READY! GO!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… If I did, Hinata would have jumped Naruto a long time ago. I also do not own the song Fields of Hope or any of its lyrics.

**Chapter 4: Preparations, and meeting new faces.**

(Konoha Noble district, Hyuga compound, 3:00pm)

Naruko stood gaping in awe at the large gate in front of her and her group.

"This is where you live? It's huge!" exclaimed Naruko dramatically.

Hinata and Momoko shared a quiet giggle at the blonde. Hiashi allowed himself a small smile then, quickly hid it under his emotionless mask as they approached the gates of the compound.

"That is correct Uzumaki-san, this is the Hyuga family compound." explained Hiashi.

"Welcome home Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." greeted the two Hyuga guards at the gate.

They bowed low in respect and Hiashi gave them a slight bow in return. Hinata bowed shyly to them as she always did, which made them smile kindly to her. They, like most of the side branch members, adored Hinata for her kind heart and shy warm nature. Unlike many of the main branch who looked at her kindness as a weakness and unbefitting of a Hyuga, especially the Hyuga heir.

"In fact," Hiashi continued after they passed the gate and entered the compound. "This compound is the home to the entire Hyuga clan. It is divided into two parts. The main branch house, which runs and governs the clan and are treated like nobility, and the side branch house, who serve the main branch, and defend it with their lives. They are the foundation of the clan, without them the clan would fall into ruin. However, there are some in the main branch who do not think this way. They believe they are superior to the side branch members and that it gives them the right to treat the branch members how they please." Hiashi's voice got low and cold as he spoke the last part.

Naruko looked up at him in confusion, sensing the anger in his voice, but not fully understanding the reason for it. Momoko and Hinata hid shocked expressions at the Hyuga head's words. Never had they heard him speak of the mistreatment of the side branch by the main branch so blatantly, or with such obvious distain for it.

Hiashi shook his head and cleared his throat to regain his composer. They came to a stop in the middle of an intersection in the halls and Hiashi turned to address them.

"Momoko please escort Hinata and Uzumaki-san to Hinata's room and help them get settled in." requested Hiashi formally.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." replied Momoko with an obedient bow.

"Hinata I will have someone tell Hanabi you are back from the hospital, she has been very worried about you and misses you dearly." said Hiashi with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Otou-sama." replied Hinata, beaming at hearing this.

"I have business to attend to so I will see you all at dinner. I hope you enjoy you stay here Uzumaki-san."

Without waiting for a reply he turned on his heal and headed down the right hallway. When he disappeared from view Momoko turned to the two, nine year olds with a smile.

"Hinata-sama, Naruko-chan please follow me?" she asked walking down the left hallway, the young girls quickly following her.

They arrived at Hinata's room not too long afterwards and Momoko opened the door for them and ushered them inside. Naruko gaped in wonder, an action she found herself doing more and more often lately, at Hinata's room. It was a simple room compared to most of the Hyuga main branch's rooms, a dresser, twin bed, large closet, and mirror and make up stand. On the floor next to the bed was a bed roll, which Naruko assumed was for her, and her clothes were neatly hung up in the closet next to Hinata's. There was a door that led to Hinata's personal bathroom with a large bath and shower that looked like it could fit 4 people inside it easily. The walls of the bedroom as well as the bed were white, though it was what was piled neatly on the bed facing them that really caught her attention.

"Wow I've never seen so many plushies before! Are all these yours Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked walking over and starting to sort through the plethora of plush.

Hinata, who had been spacing out about sharing a room with her blonde crush all week, snapped back to reality and gasped in horror and turned five shades of red in embarrassment at what was on her bed.

'OH MY GOSH! What are those doing there?!' the lavender eyed girl shrieked in her head.

The stuffed toys were her prized and SECRET collection that she usually kept in a hidden compartment at the back of her closet. She'd been collecting them for years ever since her mother had given Hinata her first one when she was four. She got one or two every time there was a festival of some sort. She had at least 20 to her collection and only a handful of people even knew she had them.

She racked her brain trying to figure out how they got on her bed, had she left them out before she went to the festival the other day or something? A muffled giggle from behind her answered her unasked question. She turned to find the source, Momoko with her hand over her mouth desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"M-Momoko-chan y-you didn't!?" she whispered pleadingly to the older Hyuga.

"Of course not Hinata-sama *giggle* I would never do such a thing. Perhaps you forgot to put them away after the last time you took them out?" replied Momoko in a overly innocent tone that Hinata could tell she was lying, flashing the younger girl a half teasing and half challenging smile.

Hinata did her best attempt at an angry glare at the giggling, older Hyuga, which came out as an upset pout.

"I-I'll get you f-for this…" Hinata whispered, trying to be intimidating, which only made Momoko giggle more at how cute she looked when she was mad.

"Hey look it's a fox!" exclaimed Naruko pulling out a small orange fox plushy from the pile and showing it to them.

"Oh that's Kitsune-chan. She's Hinata's favorite, she sleeps with her every night." explained Momoko getting an evil idea before continuing. "Aw she looks just like you, she even has your whisker marks." she cooed, winking at Hinata knowing the shy Hyuga had gotten the plushy because it reminded her of Naruko in the first place and had sewn the whiskers on herself.

"Momoko-chan!" whined Hinata.

She glared daggers at Momoko, who simply stuck her tongue out teasingly at her, which Hinata returned with conviction.

"Hey you're right she does look just like me." said Naruko.

She stood in front of the mirror now, holding up the fox toy next to her and comparing herself to it in the reflection.

'Hmm maybe if I…' she wondered and imagined herself with fox ears and a tail and compared it to the toy.

'**It's like you're twins.' **chuckled Kyuubi.

'You really think so?' smiled Naruko holding the fox toy in front of her. 'Does Hinata really sleep with this every night?'

The blonde imagined Hinata curled up asleep in her bed; the plushy snuggled tightly in Hinata's arms to her chest, a cute smile on her face. She resisted the urge to cry out "aw" at the adorable image a grin spreading across her face instead. The grin quickly disappeared when without her control the plushy in her head disappeared and was replaced with her, with fox ears, snuggling with Hinata instead. A huge blush exploded onto her face and Naruko shook her head violently to rid her of the image.

'What the heck am I thinking?' the blonde thought placing the plushy back on the bed.

Before anything else could embarrass the poor adolescences more there was a knock at the door.

"Please excuse the interruption Hinata-sama, but Hanabi-sama is here to see you." called a voice from behind the door.

"Th-thank you, let her in please." answered Hinata happily.

The door opened to reveal a young Hyuga woman standing behind a small Hyuga girl. She looked to be around four or five years old, with dark brown shoulder length hair, light skin that was a little darker than Hinata's, and pale, grey, eyes with no pupils.

The girl entered the room then turned and bowed to the other Hyuga.

"Thank you for escorting me, please return to your normal duties." she said politely her voice soft and even toned.

"It was my pleasure Hanabi-sama. Please call if you require anything else." replied the woman returning the bow respectfully before closing the door behind her as she left.

The girl, now identified as Hanabi, turned to Hinata. With a blank expression she walked calmly over to the older Hyuga, stopping only a foot away from her. They stared into each others' eyes silently for a moment. Naruko watched them tensely, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Hanabi smiled softly and jumped into Hinata's arms hugging her tightly.

"Onee-chan!" she cried happily. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you Hanabi-chin." replied Hinata hugging Hanabi back just as tightly, smiling brightly down at her sister.

"Oh that's Hinata-chan's imouto." Naruko said nodding sagely to herself.

Hanabi grinned back at her older sister and leaned up and pressed her lips to Hinata's softly, who happily accepted the touching display of affection.

"Awww! That's soo sweet!" squealed Naruko loudly.

She slapped her hand over her mouth a second later and turned bright red at her extremely girly outburst.

'Where the hell did that come from?!' Naruko thought horrified.

She turned even darker red when she noticed everyone was looking at her from her outburst and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Uh… Hehe s-sorry about that… I don't know what came over me…" she laughed nervously.

Hinata and Momoko burst into laughter and Hanabi pouted not understanding what was so funny and not liking being left out.

"That's okay Naruko-chan, that's just your inner girl coming out." chuckled Momoko.

"Inner girl?" Naruko asked confused.

"That's right Naruko-chan, it's the thing inside every girl that makes us act feminine." she explained, continuing when she got another evil idea. "And now that yours has finally appeared, you'll start to act more and more like a normal girl. You'll become obsessed with dresses and make up. You'll start fawning over kittens, puppies, and all baby animals. You'll spend hours in the bathroom after a shower doing your hair, and then… you'll do the most girly thing in the world…" she paused for dramatic effect, grinning in her mind as Naruko's expression got more and more horrified and her eyes got bigger and bigger with everything she listed off.

"…Shoe shopping…" she finally whispered.

The look on Naruko's face was priceless after Momoko's last words. Her eyes wide with fear and her face was contorted into a look of absolute terror staring frozen ahead. Momoko couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter rolling around on the floor holding her sides.

"Momoko-chan! That's not funny your scaring her!" Hinata scolded, glaring at older Hyuga on the floor.

Eventually Momoko calmed down and apologized to Naruko for her joke.

"Onee-chan? Who is she?" asked Hanabi pointing to Naruko.

"Oh I'm sorry Hanabi-chin, this is my f-friend Naruko. She i-is going to be st-staying with us f-for a couple of d-days. Naruko-chan, this is my imouto Hanabi." introduced Hinata.

Naruko smiled and held out her hand to the young Hyuga.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi-chan." greeted Naruko.

Hanabi shook her hand happily, and the four started to chat until dinner.

**XxXxX**

(Hinata's room, 9:00pm)

Naruko stepped out of Hinata's bathroom in her pj's feeling more refreshed than she could ever remember. Her hair soft and her skin all smooth and clean from the shower she had just finished taking. She smiled softly seeing Hinata and Hanabi cuddled up together on Hinata's bed, Hinata teaching Hanabi how to do an Eskimo kiss. Watching Hanabi giggle and return the Eskimo kisses her sister was giving her.

'They are so close and happy together. It kind of makes me wish I had a little sister of my own...' thought Naruko, walking over to her bed roll and sighing pleasantly.

"Wow I never thought I would enjoy taking a shower that much!" she said dreamily, running her fingers through her long, golden blonde hair.

"Do y-you usually not like taking showers Naruko-chan?" asked Hinata, getting up for her and Hanabi's turn to shower.

"Yeah, I never liked taking them because my apartment doesn't really have that much hot water. So I got to take them as fast as possible before the water gets cold." explained Naruko waving it off.

"That stinks, onee-chan and me love taking long showers and baths together!" said Hanabi walking into the bathroom and starting to undress.

Hinata smiled sadly at Naruko before following Hanabi.

"We'll be out in a little while Naruko-chan." She said closing the door behind her.

Naruko put on her black and white night cap and got into her bed roll. She stared at the ceiling for a while, going over all of the events that had happened lately until she started to drift off to sleep.

Hinata and Hanabi exited the bathroom a while later, both still wrapped in bath towels.

'I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot our clothes out here…' thought Hinata embarrassed.

She sighed in relief seeing Naruko already fast asleep. She put her finger to her lips to tell Hanabi to be quiet and tip toed over to their pj's on Hinata's bed. Checking to make sure Naruko was still asleep, so the blonde wouldn't see her naked, she decided it was safe and she and Hanabi quickly dried off and got dressed.

Unfortunately she didn't realize that said blonde wasn't fully asleep. Hearing the wrestling of clothes Naruko's eyes fluttered open and she turned towards the noise.

'I guess they must be done with their show-OH MY GOSH!' thought Naruko snapping her eyes shut immediately when she was greeted by the sight of a completely naked Hinata and Hanabi! The two had been facing Naruko's bed roll while they were drying off so the blonde had seen everything!

'I can't believe I just saw them…' Naruko blushed darkly as the image of the two popped into her mind again. 'AHH! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert!' Naruko repeated the mantra in her head over and over again. Trying to act like she was still asleep she turned over in her bed roll so that she was facing away from the two sisters to give them privacy… and to hide her completely red face.

Now dressed in their pj's Hinata climbed into bed and lay down. Hanabi climbed in next to her and leaned up and gave Hinata a good night kiss. Hinata happily returned it and Hanabi curled up to her, resting her head on Hinata's chest. Hinata wrapped her arms around Hanabi and cuddled up with her and the two quickly fell asleep. Naruko soon followed suit, a light blush tinting her cheeks as sleep claimed her.

**XxXxX**

(One week later, Hokage's office, 10:45 am)

Sarutobi sighed at the massive pile of paper work in front of him on his desk.

'I'm too old to be wasting my life away behind a desk doing paper work…' he thought, begrudgingly starting to read over one of the bill from the pile.

"I trust you have a good report for me this time Jiraiya?" asked the old Sandaime, not taking his eyes off the bill in his hands.

A folder flew over his shoulder from the window and landed on his desk in front of him.

"Don't I always sensei?" asked Jiraiya, sitting on the windowsill looking over the village.

Sarutobi didn't answer and flipped through the folder for a few minutes. He closed the folder when he was done and turned to the toad Sanin on the windowsill.

"This group you spoke of in your report, the Akatsuki, do you think they pose an immediate threat to Naruko?" asked the Hokage his voice level and clear.

"I don't know yet. There's not much known about the members, their leader, or their real goals. Only that it has something to do with the bijuu. So far they haven't made any moves against any of them and their jinchuriki, so we will have to just wait and see for now." explained Jiraiya.

"You're right, I only hope we can protect Naruko from whatever they are planning." Sarutobi mused.

"How is she by the way? She should be in the ninja academy by now right?" asked Jiraiya, curious about his god-daughter.

"That is actually something I need to talk to you about. There was another attack about a week ago. This time involving three of my own chunin." replied Sarutobi solemnly.

"What happened?! Is she okay?! Where are those bastards?! I'll make them wish they were never born!" demanded Jiraiya frantically, a mixture of fear and rage in his eyes.

"Relax Jiraiya, she is fine and currently staying with the Hyuga clan." answered Sarutobi trying to calm his student.

"The Hyuga clan?" asked Jiraiya confused.

"Have a seat we have much to discuss."

(a couple hours later)

Jiraiya sat across from his old mentor deep in thought about what he had just heard.

"So you want me and Yamato to take Naruko and this Hinata Hyuga on a three year training trip?" asked the toad sage skeptically.

"Precisely, not only because of the changes she is going to be going through, but also because it's no longer safe for Naruko-chan to stay in the village at the time without proper training. I can't keep an eye on her all the time anymore and these attacks keep getting more and more frequent. This time it wasn't as bad as most because they only wanted to kill her not torture her like the others have done to her, and because Hinata got there before any serious harm could be done. But next time we might not make it in time to save her." explained the Hokage solemnly.

"Sensei you know maintaining my information net work is important and having them with me will hinder my ability to do that effectively."

"That's no excuse to neglect your duties as Naruko-chan's godfather!" shouted Sarutobi causing Jiraiya to flinch. "You gave your word to Kushina-chan and Minato-kun to raise her and watch over her if anything happened to them when you agreed to be her godfather! So far you have failed in your duties and broken that promise! Do you intend to further dishonor their memories by not honoring their dying wish!?" he demanded angrily.

Jiraiya's face dropped in shame and shook his head.

Sarutobi sighed and tried to calm himself before he continued speaking.

"Jiraiya, Naruko-chan has been alone all her life until now. No friends and no family, this is your chance to make up for not being there for her all this time. Are you going to continue to let your only goddaughter keep suffering alone at a time when she needs you the most?"

**XxXxX**

(Next day, Hyuga compound, 11:30am)

Naruko panted softly and tried to concentrate her chakra into her feet again before making another run at the tree infront of her. Her foot hit the trunk and she began to climb, running strait up the tree. She got about 15 feet off the ground before the bark of the tree cracked and she had to jump off slashing the tree with her kunai to mark her place as she did so. She rolled twice as she hit the ground to coushin the impact and looked up at her mark.

**'Well you are improving a little bit I'll give you that.' **commented Kyuubi.

'Uhg… Why is this sooo hard for me?' Naruko whined plopping down on the ground of one of the Hyuga's private training fields.

**'It's because your chakra is fusing with mine. It's causing you chakra to become very unstable so it makes it more difficult to concentrate it. Don't worry when you finally transform it will get a lot easier.' **Kyuubi assured her host.

Soft footsteps approaching her caught her attention and she instantly brightened seeing a somewhat tired looking Hinata walking towards her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" the blonde greeted hopping up off the ground and brushing herself off. "Did you get let out of training earlier today or something?"

"Y-yes, Otou-sama got a message from Hokage-sama that he needs to talk to you and me." replied Hinata.

"Really? Hey! Maybe our senseis are finally here?" Naruko shouted happily

"Maybe." smiled Hinata.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruko cheered.

She grabbed Hinata's hand and practically dragged the blushing heiress behind her, racing off to Hinata's room to get changed and shower.

**XxXxX**

(Hokage's office, 12:30pm)

Sarutobi checked the time again sighing in frustration. To his right stood a man in a standard Jounin outfit and vest, and a leaf head band that framed his face. He had short brown hair and black eyes.

'Hiashi and the girls should be here soon. Where the hell are you Jiraiya? You better not show up late or so help me...' thought Sarutobi, getting cut off from his musings by a knock at the door.

"Enter." he commanded with authority.

The door opened and Hiashi, Hinata, and a very excited looking Naruko walked in and stood before him. Hiashi and Hinata bowed respectfully to him in greeting.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." they said in perfect unison.

"Hey Ojiisan! what's up?!" greeted Naruko loudly.

Hiashi and Hinata stiffened at the blonde's boisterously disrespectful greeting to the leader of the village. Sarutobi however simply chuckled and smiled at the blonde.

"Good afternoon Hiashi-dono, Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan. Thank you all for coming, please have a seat." the Hokage greeted in return.

The group sat down in the chairs in front of them. Naruko practically vibrating in her from excitement. Her eyes darted between the Hokage and the Jounin who stood next to him.

"As I'm sure you are all guessing, or rather more hoping in Naruko-chan's case. This is Captain Yamato and he will be one of your senseis on your journey." introduced Hiruzen.

"I am honored to meet you all." Yamato said emotionlessly, bowing to them.

"I am pleased to meet you Yamato-san. I hope you understand that I am trusting you with that which is most precious to me. I know you will take good care of my daughter and Uzumaki-san and keep them safe from harm." Hiashi more stated than asked, examining the man with a critical eye.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to protect them, even if I must lay down my life to do so..." replied Yamato. His face and eyes became completely blank and lifeless as he said this.

Naruko and Hinata shivered at how creepy he looked. Hiashi managed to keep himself from showing any reaction, but even he felt slightly unnerved by the look, but nodded in satisfaction at the man's answer.

"Hey what about our other sensei Ojiisan?" asked Naruko trying not to look Yamato in the eyes.

"Has Jiraiya-sama arrived in the village yet Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE CALL MY NAME?!" a voice shouted before the Sandaime could reply, followed by a large poof of smoke behind the three sitting in the chairs.

They jumped from their seats and Hiashi and Hinata activated their Byakugan while Naruko strained her eyes to see through the smoke.

When it finally cleared a strange man stood before them. He had long, white, spiky hair that reached bellow his waist, and an upside down red triangle on each cheek. He wore what looked to be a red and green Kabuki style outfit and red wooden geta on his feet.

"Alright!" shouted the man swinging his hair around in a circle. "Get ready because Jiraiya, beloved by women worldwide, and feared by ninja from every nation! THE MIGHT TOAD SAGE IS HERE!"

The man stuck a heroic pose as he finished. His feet spread apart, side facing them, and his arms stretched out on either side of him one in front of him the other behind him.

Hiashi and Sarutobi sweat dropped at him while Yamato made no noticeable reaction. Hinata half way hid behind her father not knowing what to make of this strange man. A certain blonde however had a completely different reaction to this man's self introduction.

"Wow! So cool!" exclaimed Naruko.

She stood in front of Jiraiya with her hands clasped in front of her chest and gazed up at him in wonder with stars in her eyes.

The occupants of the room, save for Yamato, face faulted at Naruko's reaction. Jiraiya however beamed down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You must be Naruko! You can call me Jiraiya-sensei my new young pupil!" Jiraiya said with a smile. Naruko nodded enthusiastically grinning back at him.

"You're late Jiraiya." scorned the Hokage rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know me sensei I like to make a good first impression." laughed Jiraiya, walking over to stand on the other side of Hiruzen.

"Hinata, please take Uzumaki-san and wait outside while I discuss some things with you senseis and Hokage-sama about your training." asked Hiashi.

Hinata nodded and took Naruko's hand, pulling the blonde out the door before she could protest. They were called back in an hour later and Hiashi told them everything was taken care of and that they would leave tomorrow morning. With that they bid the Hokage and their senseis good bye and went home to pack.

**XxXxX**

(Next day, 9:00 am, Hyuga compound main gate.)

Hinata, Naruko, and Hiashi stood in front of the gates to the compound to say their goodbyes before they headed out. The two girls wore packs filled with all the supplies they needed for their trip. In front of them stood Hanabi with Momoko standing behind her and beside them stood the nine elders that made up the Hyuga council. The oldest member, who stood in the middle of the group stepped forward to address them.

"Hinata-sama, as the heiress of our prestigious clan, you have always shouldered the burden of representing the strength, honor, and dignity of the entire clan. Now more than ever it is crucial for you to up hold our customs and show all you meet on your journey that the Hyuga clan are to be feared and respected. You must not fail us."

His words seemed as if they were meant to be a sort of firm encouragement for the young heiress. However, his demeaning gaze and condescending tone made it evident that it was meant as an indirect insult to Hinata. As if they expected her to fail.

Hinata knew this all too well but knew not to say anything about it and simply bowed to the elders.

"Yes elder-sama, I will try my best." she said politely.

The elder scoffed at her response, obviously not believing her best was anywhere near good enough. He and the other elders glared arrogantly at Hinata for a few moments, making the poor heiress fidget and look down to avoid their eyes.

Naruko saw this and felt an overwhelming need to protect Hinata from these men over take her. Without a second thought she stepped in front of Hinata to shield her from their glares and returned it with one of her own. The elders glared with hatred at the blonde attempting to intimidate her into backing down. The blonde glared back even harder at them. Her protectiveness of her friend caused her new demonic chakra to flare slightly, making her eyes flash red. An almost possessive sounding growl escaped her lips as she refused to back down from the arrogant elders.

The elder who had spoken to Hinata scoffed at Naruko's intimidating display, though he couldn't help feeling slightly unnerved by the blonde despite himself. He waved a hand and turned to head back into the Hyuga compound, followed by the others.

Hinata smiled thankfully at Naruko, who grinned back at her friend, her chakra returning to normal after the elders had left.

*sniffle*

Hinata looked up to see something roll down her little sister's cheek. Hanabi's shoulders were shaking softly and she was looking down at her feet, trying to hide that she was crying. Hinata walked over to Hanabi and lifted her chin to look at her. There were tears streaming down her sisters face, her eyes wide and sad, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she looked into Hinata's eyes.

"O-onee-ch-chan…" the younger Hyuga choked out quietly.

Hinata's heart broke at the sight and she quickly took Hanabi into her arms and held her close. Hanabi clung tightly to her older sister and sobbed into her, trembling and hiccupping.

"I-I d-don't w-w-want you t-to go…" Hanabi managed to sob out.

"Shh, it's okay Hanabi-chin. It's not gonna be forever. I'll be back before you know it." Hinata cooed in a motherly tone trying to calm the distraught four year old. Hanabi clung tighter to Hinata and sobbed harder, shaking from her crying.

Everyone's eyes softened at the sad and touching sight and Hiashi could barely keep the tears from his eyes.

'It's no wonder Hanabi is having a hard time with this. She and Hinata haven't ever been apart for more than a week at the most since Hanabi was born. It must be hard on Hinata as well, she has been more of a mother to Hanabi than a sister to her ever since you past away my love...' Hiashi thought sadly. 'Oh Hinako, if only you could be here to see them. See how beautiful Hinata has grown and how much she and Hanabi adore and love eachother. Though I guess you already can see them from Heaven can't you?' The thought of his wife watching over them from above brought a sad smile to his face.

His smile was replaced with a look of shock when Hinata began to softly sing a lulaby he hadn't heard in years.

**_" Beneath the veil of starry sky  
As cold as winter's darkest night  
It's there you'll sleep, silent and deep  
You're all alone_**

**_A single prayer's soft melody_**  
**_Across the lonely silent fields_**  
**_A little light begins to shine, it shines on and on"_**

'That's… That's the song Hinako used to sing to Hinata when she was a baby… I never knew Hinata even remembered that…' Hiashi thought.

He steeled himself to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

'You really are so much like your mother my choujo-chan.' Hiashi smiled.

"Wow…" murmured Naruko mesmerized by Hinata's angelic voice.

"Beautiful huh?" asked Momoko, who now stood beside the blonde.

Naruko just nodded in response and continued listening to Hinata sing.

_**"I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed  
You laughed like a child, happy and care free  
It's so familiar and yet so far  
That's the future is promised for you and me**_

_**One day on a green and shining morn**_  
_**One day we will finally make through**_  
_**Cause in this sky, so dark with winter**_  
_**We still have to believe that it's true  
Fields of hope"**_

Hanabi's crying had died down to quiet sniffles as Hinata finished her mother's lulaby. She lifted up Hanabi's face again and wiped away her tears softly.

"I know this is going to be hard Imouto-chan but I know we can both get through it. I have to go because Naruko needs me so she can get stronger and so I can get stronger as well." Hinata said softly. "I'm going to miss you so much and I'll think of you every night. I promise you that I'll come back to you as soon as our training is done and not a minute later okay?"

Hanabi sniffled and nodded, rubbing her slightly red and puffy eyes. Hinata brushed a few strands of hair out of Hanabi's face and kissed her forehead.

"Hanabi-chin, can you do something really important for me?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Uh huh." answered Hanabi looking up at her with determination.

"I need someone to take care of all my plushies so they aren't lonely while I'm gone."

Hanabi instantly brightened and smiled up at her older sister.

"Can you do that for me imouto-chan?" asked Hinata already knowing the answer.

"Hai!" exclaimed Hanabi saluting Hinata.

Hinata giggled and hugged her sister tightly, who hugged her back just as tightly. Hinata stared softly into her sisters eyes and caressed Hanabi's cheek softly as she spoke again.

"I love you so much Hanabi-imouto-chan, never forget that no matter what happens." she said softly.

"I-I love you too Hinata-onee-chan." sniffled Hanabi.

Hinata leaned down and placed a long tender kiss on Hanabi's lips. The younger Hyuga accepted it happily before they broke apart after a few moments. Momoko went to stand behind Hanabi again as Naruko, Hinata, and Hiashi bid them farewell and walked to the village gates.

**XxXxX**

(9:40 am, Konoha north gate)

The group arrived at the gate to find Jiraiya and Yamato waiting for them. Hiashi took a moment to hand the two senseis a storage scroll containing Byakugan training techniques, Jyuuken katas, and Hyuga secret techniques for Hinata to train with. After that he turned to adress the girls before they left.

"Hinata, do not allow the criticisms of the elders to affect you. Inside of you is the potential for greatness far beyond what those near sitted fools can see. Your compassion and kindness for others is not a weakness as they believe but a true strength that not many people have now a days so never loose that. I know you will train hard and make our family proud." Hiashi assured her with a firmness in his voice.

"Y-yes Otou-sama, I won't let you down." replied Hinata with determination.

"Uzumaki-san, what you have endured from the villagers here is something I would not wish upon my worst enemies. For you to go through so much lonelyness and pain and still keep such a strong will to become a ninja and protect those precious to you is astonishing and I pray that your will never breaks for any reason. Become stronger so that you can show these people that you are no monster, that you are Naruko Uzumaki, future kunoichi of Konoha." Hiashi said with the same firmness in his voice.

"Yeah! Just you wait! When we get back everyone will see just how strong Hinata-chan and I really are and start respecting us! Believe it!" cheered Naruko.

Hinata smiled while everyone else sweat dropped at the odd saying.

"Alright, if we are all done with the sappy goodbyes we have a schedule to keep so let's go!" ordered Jiraiya starting down the path out of the village. Naruko and Hinata waved goodbye to Hiashi and followed after the toad sannin, Yamato bringing up the rear.

Hiashi watched them disappear from sight before turning to head back to the Hyuga compound. One thought ran through his head while he walked.

'I pray that Uzumaki-san's strange habbits do not influence my daughter too much…' he thought worriedly.

He shuddered as an image of Hinata with short spikey hair, holding up a peace sign, and shouting "Believe it!" entered his head.

'Uhhh… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…'

**A/N: There you go! The next chapter of Naruko Ninja Vixen is finally done! Once again I'd like to appologize for it taking so long to get up and hope to update the next chapter a lot sooner so until then take care! Morrighan Goddess of Battle and Neamhain Goddess of Light watch over you all!**

**P.S.**

**Hinata and Hanabi's relationship will in no way be incestrous in this story. They are simply very close and care very deeply for eachother and like to express that through physical displays of affection such as kisses, etc. Their are no sexual or romantic feelings behind them, just deep deep sisterly love so sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping other wise. Maybe in another story I write in the future I'll add that. ;) Cya!**


End file.
